Oz Undercover 2 I will never forget
by woodster93
Summary: Set 10 months after Elliot finished at Oz. The court case is over and Schillinger has been sent to death row. Elliot and Olivia are getting on with their lives. Some one is out for revenge and wants Elliot and Olivia to pay. Relationships will be torn apart and shattered, until this person finally gets what they wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**Oz undercover, part 2, I will never forget**

_You are best reading Oz undercover before you read this follow up story. This story is set 10 months after Elliot leaves Oz after his undercover stint. Hope you enjoy. It is rated M for Violence, language and sex._

Chapter 1

Cragen stood at his office door and smiled at Fin and Munch arguing again over some conspiracy theory, Christ they sounded like a married couple, but after the events over the last 2 years it was nice to have some normality. It had been 10 months since Elliot left Oz after his undercover stint in the prison which seen him go through hell over the 4 months he spent in there. It was 6 months since Schillinger was sent to death row for the murder and sex trafficking of children, but also for the rape of Elliot. It had been hard for him to stand up in court and relive what happened but he did it. He spent months in counselling after he came home to talk about what happened and prepare him for the case. It was hard on him and his kids when he told them, but they loved him and stood by him all of them in court when he was in the witness box testifying. Olivia hardly left his side since they came home. They got the okay from IAB to carry on their relationship as long as it didn't affect the job. It was a good job otherwise He had no doubt they would of both left. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Cragen" he said snatching the phone up. His face dropped as he listened to the officer talking to him. "Where?" he asked. "Okay I'm on my way". He slammed the phone down and stood for a moment taking in what he had been told before grabbing his jacket and leaving the office.

"Fin, Munch with me now!" he shouted hurrying past them. They both looked at each other and grabbed their jackets chasing the older man down the corridor and getting in the lift with him.

"Cap what's the hurry?" asked Fin.

"A woman has been found dumped on waste land up state; she was barely breathing when they found her."

"So whys is this our problem?" asked Munch. "Surely a station closer would take the case".

"The woman is Olivia." He answered him

They ran down the hospital corridors after being told where she was.

"Captain Cragen" asked a young female detective.

"Yes these are Detective Munch and Tutuola, what's happened? How is she?"

"The Doctors are in with her, she was severely beaten and dehydrated, and she was dumped on waste ground naked. Do you have any idea who may have done this? The doctor says some of the bruises are days old, so whoever had her must have kept her for at least a week, did you not notice she was missing from work?"

Cragen looked at her "We didn't know anything was wrong she wasn't at work this week she wasn't due back for another week, she was supposed to be on her honeymoon".

"Her honeymoon, well why didn't her new husband report her missing, do you think he has anything to do with this?"

"Hell no" said Fin "Elliot is one of us they've been partners for 13 years".

"Has she said anything at all?" asked Cragen.

"The doc hasn't let me in yet…"

Just then the doc came out the room.

"How is she?" asked Munch.

"We have given her fluids and patched her up, she is tired and sore but she should make a full recovery".

"Doc was …..Was she raped?" asked Cragen.

"No we did a rape kit and we asked her she said she wasn't."

"Can we see her? Asked Cragen.

The doctor nodded "Just one a time she is tired and shook up go easy on her".

Cragen walked up to the door, and took a deep breath before he walked in. She was lay on the bed her face covered in bruises and swollen, she was facing away from the door.

"Olivia" he said walking towards the bed and taking her hand. She turned her head tears running down her face. Cragen sat on the bed as she flung herself into his arms and sobbed. "It's ok I've got you" he told her holding her tight, until the sobbing calmed downed.

"Olivia" he said holding her hands tight and looking at her, "what happened, where's Elliot?"

Her head snapped up "What …. What do you mean where's Elliot they took him as well, you haven't found him yet". She tried to pull away from him. "I need to find him, why did they let me go and not him?"

"Was Elliot with you this full time?"

She shook her head "No I never seen him again after they took us".

"Who took you Olivia? What happened?"

"I don't…..I don't know. We were heading to the airport in the car. We stopped at some lights a car hit us from behind. Elliot got out to check the damage I never seen him again…..the next thing I remember is waking up in a room tied to a bed. Where is he Don where's Elliot" she sobbed again. Cragen held her again.

"I don't know Olivia but I promise we will find him".

Elliot opened his eyes and tried to focus, his body hurt all over, he threw his head to the side and vomited, he remembered someone injecting something into his arm, he took a guess at heroin. It was the third time this had happened since they brought him here, where ever here was. He had tried to fight them at first but it was a waste of time, they chained him up and beat him before injecting him, at least the injection took the pain away. He sat up on the mattress his body was shaking, he pulled his knees to his chest to try and keep warm. He heard footsteps outside the room and a key in the door. Three men came in two of them picked him up and flung him into the chair in the centre of the room and tied his arms behind his back.

"So Keller how you enjoying your time locked up again?"

"My name isn't Keller" he said. "It's Elliot Stabler"

"Oh yeah that's right Keller you're a cop aint you, you lying fucking piece of shit!"

"Where's Olivia?"

"Where's Olivia?" one of the men said in a whiney voice. "It doesn't matter where Olivia is you aint never goin to see her again".

"Please don't hurt her" he begged.

"Oh it's a bit late for that Keller" one of them laughed.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" Elliot screamed trying to move in the chair tears streaming down his face "IF YOU'VE FUCKING HURT HER I WILL KILL YOU". His outburst was met with a punch in the face splitting his lip again he felt and tasted the blood.

"Strip him" he heard someone say. He felt his clothes been ripped and cut from him until he was totally naked.

"Not bad I can see why Beecher wanted to fuck you Keller I wouldn't mind a go myself"

"Shut the fuck up you fag and get the video camera…..Were going to make a little video Keller of your stay with us".

2 days later

"How's Olivia Cap?" asked Fin.

"As good as she can be, she woke up during the night screaming from a nightmare Melinda is with her now, and she keeps asking to go home. Any leads on Elliot yet?"

"Nothing Cap we got no footage from the traffic cameras, we can't find no witnesses it's like they both just disappeared into thin air".

"Well keep looking someone, somewhere must have seen something", he said walking into his office. He sat at his desk and dropped his head into his hands. What the hell was going on, less than 2 weeks ago everything was great now, he picked up his cup and launched it across the office fighting back the tears.

"Captain Cragen a delivery for you" said a voice at the door.

Cragen looked up and waved the delivery boy in signing for the package. He opened it up and a disc fell onto his desk he read the writing on the cover"_**Dectective Stable/Chris Keller's holiday"**_

" IN HERE NOW. YOU "he yelled at a passing Uniform" get after that delivery guy and bring him back here don't let him leave".

"What's up Cap? "Asked Munch.

"This" he said showing them the disc cover.

"What the hell" said Fin as Cragen put the disc into the machine and pressed play.

The camera shook slightly before lifting up and focusing in on Elliot tied to the chair naked his body covered in cuts and bruises.

"Say Hi to your buddies at the station Keller" said a voice behind the camera.

"Fuck you" Elliot replied. Another man walked into shot with a mask on and whacked him across the face.

"Now ,now no need for that language is there."

Elliot looked up and glared at.

"Where's Olivia what have you done to her?" he asked them.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that little bitch anymore, she's been taken care, in fact we have a little picture of her for you to see". He laughed. "Let's show the good people of NYPD the picture first." He said holding the photo of Olivia up to the camera. The photo showed Olivia lying naked on a floor covered in bruises and cuts, she was so pale, she looked dead.

The photo went away and the same man who punched Elliot took the photo to over to Elliot.

"Here is the last photo you will ever see of you precious Olivia" he laughed. "In fact they might have found her body by now".

They shoved the photo in front of Elliot.

"No…She can't be" Elliot said shaking his head, "No not Liv, please, she can't be dead" he begged them tears streaming down his. "She didn't do anything wrong…..please just kill me leave her alone".

"Look at the picture you dumb Fuck, she's dead already, no amount of begging will bring her back" he laughed.

Elliot looked up with anger, hate and pure rage "I'M GONNA FUCKIN KILL YOU" he screamed trying to break free from the chair "YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" he cried tears streaming down his face "DO YOU HEAR ME YOUR FUCKIN DEAD".

"Yeah yeah whatever, Keller" he laughed. "Here let's give you something for pain and help you relax. One of the men walked behind Elliot holding him to the chair, Elliot tried to fight back but couldn't move as another man took hold of his arm and injected something into him. After a few moments Elliot stopped fighting his head fell back his eyes rolling back. He lifted his head up and looked to the camera.

"There that's better aint it?"

Elliot nodded not able to speak.

"Untie him" One of the men undone the ropes and Elliot fell of the chair on to the floor and dragged himself to the mattress, collapsing on to it. The camera moved away from him and focused on the man behind the camera.

"Hope you enjoyed our little video, we will be in touch later with our demands" The camera went to black.

**Well should I continue, I know its a bit dark, and I cant even promise it will lighten up anytime soon. However I will say a certain other Character from Elliots past will turn up in next chapter if people think it worth carrying on with, so please review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Its seems some readers are having a tough time with this story but please stay with me. I'm all for Elliot and Olivia and trust me things will get better.**

Chapter 2

The three men stood and looked at each other not knowing what to say. Fin finally broke the silence.

"What the fuck is goin on Cap, why beat him, inject him with drugs and tell him Olivia is dead when she aint. And what's with calling him Keller, it has to be something to do with Oz".

Cragen shook his head as he took a copy of the disc before removing it. "Munch Get this disc, case and package to forensics. Fin speak to the delivery guy. We don't work any other case until Elliot is found".

"What's happened?" They all turned to see Olivia stood in the doorway. "What's on the Disc"?

"Hey Baby girl you shouldn't be here". Fin said walking towards her.

"Elliot is missing….. My Husband is missing so don't tell me I shouldn't be here, now what is on the damn tape?"

Cragen nodded to the two men and they left the office. "You better sit down Olivia". She walked over and sat on the nearest chair.

"Please don't tell me he's dead" she begged him tears falling down his face.

"No Olivia he isn't dead, but he isn't in a good way…..are you sure you want to watch this."

She nodded "I need to see him good or bad; I need to see for myself he is still alive".

Cragen nodded and started the disc he had downloaded; he walked around Olivia and stood behind her placing his hands on her shoulders as she watched the footage. She never spoke the full way through, but tears fell from her eyes. She sat and stared at the blank screen when it finished.

She stood up and paced the room "We need to find him". She said looking at Cragen.

"Did anything about those men in the video look familiar".

She shook her head "No nothing. I remember them beating me….it must have been before they dumped me. They beat me then covered my mouth with a cloth I could smell the chloroform, and then I woke up in hospital. They must of taken the photo when I was unconscious."

Cragen nodded "Did they mention anything about Oz and what happened?"

"No they didn't speak to me at all. Why tell Elliot I'm dead, then beat and drug him?"

"Their trying to break him" they both turned to see Haung stood at the door. "Munch just showed me the video. Whoever has Elliot only knows him as Chris Keller, so it's obvious its someone from the prison or associated with an inmate. When Elliot took Schillinger down it upset a lot of people. He had lived amongst the inmates as one of them, a lot of them would have been angry at being deceived for so long by him."

"But why like this?" asked Cragen.

"Whoever has him wants to take away whatever life he has, they want him to be Chris Keller cause that's who they want revenge on. Not Elliot Stabler".

"We need to find out who has been released in the last 10 months, and anyone associated to Schillinger" Cragen said picking up the phone.

Haung knelt down I front of Olivia and took her hands in his "Elliot is strong, he won't give up Olivia, he loves you too much."

"He thinks I'm dead".

"Yes and if I know Elliot he will want to survive and get out to kill the person who he thinks has took your life".

"I just can't lose him" she cried as Haung held her tight.

Elliot jumped awake as a bucket of water was thrown over him.

"Here" someone threw a Burger at him; he let it fall on the bed next to him and glared at the masked man. "Eat it, don't eat it, it don't bother me Keller"

"The name is Elliot Stabler" he said through gritted teeth.

"Get him up and get him tied" someone ordered from the door way. Two of the men picked him up and dragged him to the middle of the room to wear a chain was hanging from the ceiling. They lifted his arms and handcuffed him to the chain. Elliot felt the strain as they let go and the third man wound a handle which shortened the chain lifting Elliot so he was handing by his arms, then turned and left the room.

"Cap we might have something" said Fin bursting into the office it had been 24 hours since they received the video, and forensics had come up with nothing. "We dug around in the files from Oz for any prisoners who had been released lately, and came up with nothing. However when we looked into people associated with Schillinger…." He slammed a photo down on the desk.

"Who is he?"

"Schillingers son, he was arrested for armed robbery. He got a beating in prison and was being moved a month ago, he was sprung on his way to the new prison, never been seen since".

"It's got to be him. I want all the info we can on him plus anyone he worked with including any property, they have to be hiding Elliot somewhere remote."

"On it Cap" he said running from the room.

Cragen dropped his head into his hands and sighed rubbing his eyes. He looked up as someone knocked on his door.

"Captain Cragen". Cragen looked up to see a familiar face stood there.

"Agent Porter, what can I do for you?"

"I heard what happened to Olivia and Elliot. 36 hours ago I got a message, and at first we thought nothing of it. However a witness came forward saying they seen him getting dragged into a van so I have come straight to you".

"Who was dragged into a van….Elliot"

Porter shook his head "No…Tobias Beecher, he was snatched from outside his safe house and hasn't been seen since".

Elliot didn't know how long he had been hanging there for; they had injected him twice over this time though. He was starting to welcome it; it took away the pain and made him forget for a short while. He had seen them putting up a camera in the corner of the room, he guessed it was to watch him. Although what he was supposed to do whilst tied up by his arms was anyone's guess. He heard the door open, her it goes again he thought lifting his head and looking to the door way.

Cragen and porter were interrupted by a beeping on Cragens computer indication he had a video call.

"What the hell" said Cragen "I never get these"? He clicked the button to receive the call, Elliot flashed up on his screen hanging naked in the centre of the room. "Jesus Christ" he said looking at the screen; Porter moved to see the screen. Cragen lifted his phone and dialled number quickly "Get someone to my office now" he demanded to the person who had answered from computer crimes.

"Well now we're all here and watching let's get this show on the road shall we" said the same voice as last time.

"Hey Keller wakey wakey" he said as a bucket of water was thrown over him.

"The name is Ellio…."

"Yeah yeah whatever".

Porter had run out into the room and got Fin, Munch and Huang they all stood watching the screen.

"We have a little surprise for you Keller" the voice said. Another naked body was thrown across the floor into view with a bad over his head. Elliot looked down at him as the bag was ripped off.

"Toby" he gasped "What the Fuck".

Beecher lay on the ground his body covered in fresh cuts and bruises.

"Thought we would bring you a little play thing Keller we know how close you two fags were In prison" one of the men pulled a chair over and stood on it reaching up and undone the cuffs, Elliot hit the floor hard. The men left the room slamming the door behind them. The camera stayed on the two men lying on the floor. Elliot began to move and crawled slowly over to Beecher.

"Toby" he said resting a hand on the other man's shoulder "You okay?"

Beecher sat up and looked at Elliot.

"What the fuck Is goin on Chris"

"I don't know …..And the name is Elliot" he said wincing as he stood up, and moved across to the bed sitting on the edge of it. Toby stood up and looked around moving across and sitting next to him.

"How long you been here?"

Elliot shrugged "I don't know I'm either unconscious, asleep or so drugged up on the heroin they inject into me".

"Who are they?"

"My guess now you're here its someone out for revenge for what happened at Oz, how did they find you I thought you were in witness protection".

"Yeah I am…..I don't know they just grabbed me".

Elliot dropped his head into the palms of his hands "I just wish they would kill me and get it over with". He felt the pain return to his body, they hadn't gave him anything for a while now, he hoped deep inside they would give him something soon. Images of Olivia came in to his head on their wedding day and he smiled slightly remembering how beautiful she looked, the images disappeared quickly and were replaced by the photo a her dead beaten body and he started to cry.

Beecher reached round and put his arm over Elliot's bare shoulders. Elliot flinched and pulled away causing Beecher to remove his arm.

"Don't…..don't touch me" he hissed at him. Beecher moved his arm and just sat on the bed with him neither talking."Just leave me the fuck alone".

"What the hell is goin on?" asked Fin watching the screen.

"It's obviously someone after revenge for what they done to Schillinger, it has to be his son" said Munch. "And now they have Beecher cause he helped set up Schillinger".

Someone from Computer crimes came into the office Cragen went over what had happened and they got to work trying to chase the signal after wiring the picture up to the TV in the office. Cragen told Fin to pick up Olivia and bring her down to the station. Munch and Porter both left to start digging around into Schillingers son.

Haung stood with Cragen watching the screen.

"What's wrong?" asked Cragen looking at the Doc knowing something more was going on in his head.

"I don't know… something doesn't feel right. If its Schillingers son and he wants revenge for what Elliot done to his father then he would want revenge on Elliot, not Chris Keller. The Character Chris Keller wasn't real he didn't arrest Schillinger, Elliot did. So why would they want to take Elliot and try and make him forget his life with drugs and beatings and tell him Olivia's dead, it doesn't make sense."

Cragen stared at the Doc then back to the TV screen. Elliot was sat crying on the bed, his body shaking, Beecher moved closer to him again and attempted once again to put his arm around his shoulders.

"Unless" Haung said "That person became so obsessed with Keller he can't live without him and needs him back." They both looked at the screen as Beechers arm went around Elliot.

"Ssssshhh its okay Chris I'm here" he said softly "I've got you". He told him pulling Elliot towards him and hugging him close to him. Elliot's head dropped onto Beecher's chest as he cried putting his arms around Beecher's waist. "I've got you just like I did in Oz". He said staring up at the camera smiling, he removed his arm from behind Elliots back and gave a small wave before going back to holding the broken man in his arms.

**Ok things didn't get better in this chapter lol but they will don't worry. Not all stories can be all romance and sickly sweet lovin, some need to head over to the dark side first before things get better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am finding it a bit harder to write this story as it is quite dark, plus its hard to write about your favourite characters getting hurt.**

Chapter 3

Cragen saw Olivia run into the squad room and left his office to meet her with Haung.

"What's happened?" she asked panic in her voice.

"They have made contact again"

"What another video?"

"No they are broadcasting to us live, we have computer crimes trying to trace the signal right now" Cragen told her.

"What…. So I can see him, how is he?"

Cragen looked at Haung for help.

"Olivia take a seat" said Haung his voice gentle.

"NO! Tell me what's wrong. I want to see him I want to see the live link" she demanded.

"You will Olivia but I need to talk to you first" Haung said taking her hand and leading her to a chair and sitting her down, before pulling a chair up in front of her.

"Please George, just tell me" she begged him.

"We think we know why Elliot was taken"

"What why then tell me?"

"When Elliot was in Oz he got close to Beecher when he was pretending to be Keller".

"Yeah I know that he told me everything"

"Well I think Beecher is finding it hard to accept that Keller wasn't real, he wants back what he had in Oz, he want Chris Keller, he wants the man he fell in love with in prison."

"But he knows, Elliot sat with him and explained everything, he was fine, you must be wrong…..If he loved Elliot then why torture him, why drug him" she shook her head not believing what Haung was saying.

"He is trying to break Elliot. He is beating him, and drugging him so Elliot has no one to turn to but him. Elliot is tired, in pain and been given drugs his head is all over the place, on top of that he thinks you're dead, he thinks he has nothing left."

Olivia felt the tears falling down her face "But I'm not dead" she sobbed.

Cragen walked over and pulled up a chair sitting next to Olivia and put his arm around her.

"Beecher will make sure he is the one there for Elliot after the beatings, and after the drugs. He will be the one to comfort to him just like he did when Elliot was raped. Elliot thought he had no one to turn to but Beecher was there for him and that is what he will do again, he will push him and break him until Elliot responds to him when he calls him Keller".

"But how do you know its Beecher we haven't seen anyone's face they all wear masks?"

"Beecher was thrown into the cell with Elliot, right now Elliot thinks he has been taken hostage as well".

"Well maybe he has, I mean is there any proof he was behind all this except what you think is happening". She looked at both men "I want to see him, I want to see El" she said standing up.

Cragen nodded at Haung "go with her" he told him. Olivia walked into the room and stood looking at the screen. Elliot was curled up on the bed he looked asleep Beecher was sat on the bed leaning against the wall staring up at the camera, his eyes not moving away. It sent a shiver through Olivia.

Beecher reached his hand towards Elliot and stroked it down over his back, Elliot flinched at his touch.

"Olivia?" asked Elliot.

"No Chris, it's me Toby…. You're okay I'm here with you" he said he eyes glaring at the camera as though he knew Olivia would be watching. Olivia just sat staring at the screen watching the man she loved more than anything going to pieces in front of her. She wiped away the tears that had fallen; she turned as Cragen walked in.

"Porter has been on the phone. The FBI searched Beecher's safe house. A small room in the basement was covered in photos of Elliot taken over the last few months, including photos of the two of you together, only he had replaced you with a photo of himself" he told everyone in the room.

"What's happening with tracing the signal" he snapped at the young computer tech.

"It keeps being rerouted, they are using top quality equipment and programming it's hard to trace".

"Keep at it we need something".

Olivia had gone back to watching the screen Beecher had lay down next to Elliot and wrapped his arm around him. Elliot was crying mumbling Olivia's name over and over. Olivia looked at the screen refusing to cry "Hold on baby" she said "I'm going to find you".

Olivia watched the screen for almost 2 hrs. Before something happened. The door opened and 2 men in masks came in Beecher moved away from the bed as the picked up Elliot and threw him across the floor before one of them started to kick him as he lay curled up. Beecher just stood watching looking up at the camera smirking.

"You had enough yet Keller" One of the men shouted. "You want some more" he laughed kicking him again. Elliot tried to sit up, but one of the men grabbed him sitting him up whilst the other one took a needle out of his pocket. "Hey Keller you want his" he asked showing Elliot the needle. "You want to make the pain go away" Elliot looked at the needle.

"Say no Baby", Olivia whispered. Haung put a hand on her shoulder watching the screen with her.

Elliot nodded his head.

"What was that Keller?"

"My name is….."

"no no no , you don't get it Keller, you can't say yes to the needle if your Stabler, Stabler would never take the needle to ease the pain….So Keller do you want the needle" Elliot looked at the needle and nodded his head.

"Yes I want the needle, please just make the pain go away…..I can't take it anymore".

"So let's get this straight Chris Keller is asking me to help ease the pain he is in".

"Yes"

"Yes what, say it, what's your name who wants the needle"

"I do…..Chris Keller" said Elliot glaring at him "Now give me the fucking needle" he said at the man.

"That's my boy Keeler" the man laughed before sticking the needle into his arm and walking out the room grinning at Beecher. Olivia sat glaring at the screen as Beecher walked over to Elliot.

"Chris….Chris you okay?" he asked Elliot sitting next to him lifting Elliot so he was leaning against the wall.

"Yeah Toby" Elliot said "It feels great, I don't feel anything".

"That's good Chris…that's good" he said putting his arm around Elliot's shoulder. "Let me help you feel even better" he told Elliot looking up at the camera and grinning. Elliot's head dropped not responding to what Beecher said.

Beecher lifter Elliot's head towards his and lent forward kissing Elliot on the lips.

"Is that better" he asked before kissing him again. Olivia watched as Elliot kissed him back, putting his hand round Beecher's neck and pulling him towards him.

"Olivia" said Haung "Don't watch this" he begged her.

"Leave it" She said her eyes fixed to the screen. "Come on El I know you're still in there" she begged watching Beecher as he ran his hands over Elliot's chest and down towards his groin and begin to massage him. She wanted to turn her eyes away but she couldn't, as hard as it was to watch she knew it wasn't what Elliot really wanted he loved her, and it was the drugs making him do this.

"Come on baby…You know this isn't right" she begged him as though he could hear her.

Elliot groaned as Beecher started to stroke him wrapping his hand around his shaft as Elliot began to get hard to his touch.

"God that feels so good" he moaned as Beecher moved his hand faster, Elliot pushed up towards Beecher.

"You like that" asked Beecher moving his head down kiss and suck Elliot's neck.

"Mmmm yeah …it feels good" Elliot said his head falling back against the wall "God I love you Olivia" he moaned.

Olivia's head spun round to look at Huang before going back to the screen.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" screamed Beecher leaving loose of Elliot.

"Hey baby don't stop, I need you Liv" Elliot said trying to grab Beechers hand his eyes still closed and his head back against the wall totally space out on the drugs. Beecher jumped up and kicked Elliot square in the face.

"No not again!" he screamed "That bitch is dead…..Turn off the fucking camera!" he shouted, as Elliot slumped to the floor, two seconds later the screen went black.

"NO!" shouted Olivia "What happened"

"They severed the link, we have nothing" said the guy from computer crimes.

Olivia looked at Haung "He is still there and still fighting, he has to be ok, he just has to"

Haung looked at Olivia and forced a smile, praying the next time the camera came back on Elliot would still be alive.

**Please review and let me know what you think, like i said its really hard to write.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the long delay on this story I kinda lost my way with it, and wasn't to sure where to take it, but I think I finally found it again. Its still a little dark, but happier times will arrive I promise.**

Chapter 4

Olivia lay on one of the beds in the cribs. The video link had been cut off now for almost ten hours. Everyone had tried to get her to go home and sleep but she refused. How could they even think she would leave, she wasn't going anywhere until Elliot was found. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, the door to the cribs burst open, and Fin charged in.

"We have something" he panted. Olivia jumped up and followed him down the stairs to where everyone was around Munches desk.

"What we got?" she asked.

"I have been watching all the footage from Cameras in and around the area where Beecher was taken. I managed to follow the van for over a hundred miles, and believe me that's a lot of footage, and guess work on my behalf. When the van stopped I was expecting to see Beecher getting dragged out the van but look."

The van was parked in a car park next to another car. Beecher got out and talked to the other two men; they transferred bags from the van to the car and climbed in Beecher driving. As they pulled out of view the van exploded.

"Guess we definitely know now Beecher wasn't taken." Said Fin.

"What about the car they got into?" asked Olivia.

"I was coming to that," said Munch. "I ran the plates and got nothing, so I ran a search on the car type. That same make and model was reported stolen from a hire company yesterday, the hire company is only 5 miles from the garage, where they swapped vehicles."

"I still don't get how this helps," said Olivia.

"What Beecher and his little helpers didn't know was the car had a tracker fitted. I got in touch with the company, they said the car was found this morning by local police after they traced it through the tracker. It was dumped 280 miles north from here."

"So what we waiting for lets go." Said Olivia looking at everyone.

"Olivia they could have got in another car and gone anywhere…" said Cragen. "We are busy getting footage from the area, it's no good going anywhere till we know more."

"I …. I ….. Just need him home, I need to feel like I'm doing something." She dropped to the chair and held her head in her hands. "I feel useless, I should be doing more."

"Don't do this to yourself Baby Girl, we will find him…. we won't stop till we do…." They were interrupted from a beep coming from Cragen's computer. They all turned and looked at the screen as it flashed to life, in silence they all watched the screen.

Elliot rolled over and vomited over the side of the bed, he reached up and touched his face flinching at his own touch, he had been beaten again he knew that but couldn't remember it. He slowly sat up and opened his eyes and looked round the room, he saw Beecher in the corner of the room, putting a needle into his arm.

"Toby" his voice was croaky "what happened ….what the hell you doin?" He carefully stood up and hobbled over the Beecher and sat on the floor next to him.

"They left a load of needles all loaded up," he laughed. "It eases the pain, Chris" he told Elliot as he pushed the drugs into his arm. "It feels so fucking good."

Toby picked up another needle and handed it to Elliot. "So fucking good Chris….. There's no pain."

Elliot held the needle as Beecher undone the strap on his arm and put it round Elliot's arm pulling it tight. Elliot watched him as he tapped his arm looking for a vein.

"Toby…. I …" he whispered as Beecher took the needle from him.

"Sssshhhh….. It's okay, it will help with the pain, help you forget" he told him cupping his face. Elliot just watched as Beecher pushed the needle into his arm and pressed down on the syringe pushing the drugs into his body. It only took a short while for the drugs to hit his system. He looked at Beecher.

"Feels good," he sighed.

"Yeah it does" said Beecher smiling up at the camera. He helped Elliot to his feet and over to the bed, Elliot lay down. "It doesn't hurt anymore Toby," he said his eyes only just open.

"I missed you Chris" said Beecher crawling on the bed over Elliot. He lent down and kissed Elliot, "missed you so much." He told him as he kissed him hard, Elliot didn't respond at first, just lying there. Beecher pushed his tongue into Elliot's mouth and felt Elliot begin to kiss him back. Elliot moved his hand to the back of Beecher's neck and pulled him down to him kissing him hard.

They broke apart gasping for breath "They killed her Toby… the killed Liv," his voice broke and he began to cry.

Toby stroked his face "I know they did Chris, but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere, I won't let them hurt you again, I promise you."

Elliot nodded.

"I will look after you just like I did in Oz."

"Help me Toby… please."

"I will….. I'm here for you." he said crashing his lips against Elliot's and felt Elliot kissing him back. He broke away and began kissing Elliot's neck sucking and biting as he made his way over his chest and down his stomach. Beecher could feel Elliot's cock getting hard and push against him as he made his way down him.

"You like that?" he asked Elliot.

"Hmmm yeah …. Feels good…. So good" said Elliot. Beecher grinned and took hold of Elliot's hard shaft in his hand.

"Your mine now Keller" he grinned as he took Elliot in his mouth and began to suck him, moaning as he took him deep. Elliot groaned and pushed up into Beecher's mouth, as Beechers sucked him hard and he licked the tip. His hand stroked Elliot at the same following his mouth up and down shaft. "All mine Keller." He mumbled. He felt Elliot's hand on the back of his head pushing him onto his cock, he took him deep and almost gagged.

"God that's good, so fucking good" moaned Elliot.

"I want to taste you Chris, cum in mouth" said Toby removing his mouth as he continued to stroke him.

"Hmmmmm" moaned Elliot. As Toby's mouth covered him again. Elliot could feel the blood rushing though his veins and gripped Toby's head pushing him down on him. Toby took him all the way as he felt Elliot's body begin to tense up.

"Fuck….. Gonna cum" he gasped, as he spurted into Toby's mouth. Toby swallowed it all as Elliot released over and over into his mouth. "Fuck Toby." He groaned releasing his head. Toby smiled as he licked his way off Elliot. He sat up and picked up another needle and tightened the strap on Elliot's arm.

"Toby …. What you doin?" asked Elliot.

"It's okay it will help" he told him injecting him again with the drugs. Elliot's eyes rolled back and his head flopped back onto the bed.

"There you go" said Toby. He looked up at the Camera and licked his lips then smiled.

"That's all for now folks" he grinned turning the camera off.

Olivia stood up and walked out the silent office, everybody watched her leave. Fin stood up.

"I got her," he said following her out.

"What the hell was that?" asked Cragen looking at Huang.

"I think he may have finally broken Elliot."

"What the hell does that mean!"

"Elliot has given up, he is becoming addicted to the drugs, and he needs them to take away the physical and emotional pain he is in. He isn't even fighting it anymore, Beecher called him Chris and he didn't argue, he knew it was Toby all along touching him and kissing him, he needs someone just like he did in Oz."

"Are you saying he wanted Beecher to do that?"

"With the help of the drugs…. yes. But Don if Toby keeps him high on the drugs all the time you don't need me to tell you it will kill him."

"But surely Toby will realise this, he doesn't want him dead, He wants Keller back."

"Yes but the only way he can have Keller is with the drugs. We need to find him and fast."

Fin followed Olivia up to the cribs she was sat on a bed looking at a photo of her and Elliot.

"Hey" he said sitting next to her and putting his arm around her.

"That wasn't him," she said her eyes focused on the photo. "He wouldn't do that."

"I know Liv…. It was the drugs, he isn't in control, he thinks he has lost everything, he thinks he has lost you."

"I can't lose him Fin, we have been through too much, I need him," she sobbed. Fin pulled her to him and held her tight.

"We will find him Baby I swear to you…. but I need you to do something for me."

Olivia sniffed and looked at Fin, "What?"

"The next time there is a video link I don't want you to watch it. Leave it to Cragen and Huang. You don't need to see what's happening Liv. If anything happens that you need to know, they will tell you. But watching what we just did, you don't need to see that."

"I just want to see him."

"I know you do…. But not like that."

"Okay, but I need something to do, I have to help find him."

Fin nodded, "okay well lets go and do that." He said standing up and taking her hand helping her to stand.

Cragen sat in office and looked at the blank screen. There had been nothing for almost 5 hours. He stood up and looked out into the squad room Munch was still going through footage they had required from around the area where the car was dumped. Fin was on the phone and Olivia was looking over all paperwork from Beecher's house, bank statements and phone records looking for anything that might help. He heard the beep from his computer and his stomach dropped and he felt sick, he dreaded to think what he was going to see this time.

"George" he called to Huang motioning him into the office. When he entered the door closed behind them.

Olivia looked at Fin fighting the tears "Fin," she said her voice breaking. Fin jumped up and went to her, hugging her.

"It's okay I got you," he whispered.

"Guys I have something as well" said Munch.

Cragen sat with Haung and watched the screen.

Elliot felt arms wrapped around him as he lay on the bed, he turned over and face Beecher.

"Toby, I don't feel so good," he said his body was shivering. "Will you help me."

Beecher opened his eyes "Sure Chris, anything for you…. I love you." Beecher got off the bed and picked up a syringe and the tie and went back to the bed and sat crossed legged in front of Elliot.

"Listen why you don't try doin it yourself, just in case for some reason I can't help you."

"But you said you would help me."

"And I will, it's just in case." Elliot nodded and pulled the tie up his arm pulling it tight. He tapped his arm looking for a vein and took the needle from Beecher.

"That's it baby" grinned Beecher as Elliot pushed the drugs into his arm. "That's my boy." He said as he watched the drugs take an almost immediate effect on Elliot. Beecher lent forward and kissed Elliot softly on the lips, Elliot kissed him back pushing Beecher back onto the bed, kissing his chest and stomach. He stopped just above Beecher's hard shaft and worked his way back up and kissed him hard on his mouth. He moved his hand down over his stomach and took hold of Beechers cock and began to stroke him, as he kissed his neck sucking and biting. Beecher groaned and looked at the camera smiling.

"God that feels so good Chris, So fucking good" he moaned. "Suck me baby, suck my cock." Elliot broke away from Beecher and looked at him, his eyes half closed. "Make me happy Chris, make me feel better like I did for you."

Elliot slid down Beecher's body and took him in his mouth, Beecher groaned in pleasure as Elliot sucked him hard and deep. Beecher looked up at the camera.

"Your my bitch now Keller, all mine."

Cragen looked away from the screen.

"I can't watch anymore" he snapped at Huang "How the hell could Elliot…."

"It's not Elliot. Elliot doesn't know what he is doing. Don he is high on drugs the full time. He has been tortured and beaten. The man who saved him and looked after him in prison after he was raped, is in Elliot's eyes saving him again. He doesn't have anyone else."

"George…. When we find him, what are the chances of getting him back to normal, getting Elliot back?"

Haung stood up and faced Cragen "I'm not lying it's gonna be tough. The drug withdrawal will be the first thing, he has accepted Olivia is dead how he will react when he sees her I don't know, and there is Beecher, he might actually defend him."

Cragen nodded "I guess we need to find him first…."

"Cap" gasped Fin barging in "We have something….. We think we know where he could be."

**So will they find Elliot and arrest Beecher and the kidnappers.**

**Don't forget to leave your reviews, this story is so hard to write compared to my other ones.**


End file.
